corgikarmacultfandomcom-20200214-history
We have nightmares for a reason
' ' We have nightmares for a reason Day 1 i did nothing but dream of being in a long hallway as seeing doors with people’s names written across them i see my mother,father,sister,brother,grandfather and many more people i know.I always walk down the hallway and before i can touch the light door i wake up sweating EVERYWHERE.Its kind of weird but i don’t think it’ll happen again Day 3.It happened twice more and i'm so scared because this time footprints were down the hallway towards my aunts room.I walked quietly and peacefully down the hallway trying to ignore every part of me that actually wants to turn around and ope that horrid door to find out why such colors would be leading to her room and after a while i couldn't take the temptaion anymore and ran my way back down the seemingly longer hallway into the room,'Aunty Veronica!?"i yelled out only to be swiftly woken up by my own body. i notice i missed a phone call and started to listen to a voice mail .l...she passed in her sleep...Maybe i should see a doctor? Day 8. This time whispers were along the hallway and i’m really starting to get scared...Because nobody else is having this dream and i don’t know what to do!I keep waking up and every time i go back to sleep i wake up once more and i’m starting to get scared...its not just during the night that i hear the voices .I’ve asked anyone else if they hear the whispering behind their ears but nobody else does..Am i going insane?There's no way that i am!I've confronted all my friends and asked all my doctors but no luck so far. Day 14:As i walk down the hallway the lights turn off behind me,I quietly walked down the seemingly narrower hallway and spotted more of those darn red foot steps.I decided to follow them but this time i noticed my Aunt's door was red and boarded up with wood.I shrugged it off and stopped in front of a door labeled “MOTHER” and inside sat her sipping her tea as i slowly walked to her from behind.I tried to get her attention but she didn't even notice me.I let out screams and shouts of frustration but still nothing.I sighed finally giving up and turning to leave the room.At the moment i reached for the door nob i felt a cold chill rush over me and instantly hear a low raspy voice said,”Hello Darling”And then i woke up. Day 16: Sadly my mother passed over the night,she was murdered from behind and nobody knows where the attacker came from but all i know is bloody foot prints are at her door,This time i break into a run trying to make it to the white door,I let out small pants as it feels like the door is only getting farther away and the wall are slowly closing in.It feels as if i've been running for hours before i'm forced to crawl with the newly formed walls closing in on me.After a while i manage to make it to the door at the end of the hall.I take in a deep breath noticing my hands are shaking and slowly reach out for the door.The door has whispers behind it that were begging to be heard.I opened the door and everything flashed black...The room got hot and the little whispers turned into loud screams and evil laughter...where am i